Loud Like Love
by Sandka
Summary: OS Destiel - Dean ne peut assumer ses propres choix ce qui attriste de plus en plus Castiel. L'ex-ange expose son point de vue avant de revenir vers Dean qui a finalement pris une décision. (Oui, oui, c'est très moyen comme résumé!)


_Loud Like Love_

_Petit OS tout gentil. (Hors du temps mais dans les environs de la saison 9)_

Castiel était sortit tôt du bunker, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Être humain l'obligeait à tant de choses qu'il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir le temps de penser. Il s'était donc échappé quelques instants, espérant se retrouver seul avec son esprit.

Il commença à marcher le long de la route, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son éternel trenchcoat, la tête légèrement baissée, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il se mit à réfléchir et la première chose à laquelle il songea fut Dean. Dean. Cet homme si prévisible mais si incertain. Cet homme qu'il voulait et qu'il avait, mais pas dans le sens espéré. Cet homme qu'il aimait secrètement...

Castiel n'était pas encore sûr qu'il s'agissait d'amour mais ce qu'il ressentait s'apparentait fortement à ce qui était décrit dans les livres et montré à la télévision: son absence trop prolongée lui était insupportable, sa simple pensée le faisait sourire, le voir et l'entendre le faisaient sourire, eux aussi, même si, la plupart du temps, il n'exprimait pas cette joie, de peur que Dean ne le remarque.

Mais par dessus tout, il désirait Dean, il s'était de nombreuses fois surpris à fixer trop longtemps ses lèvres. Il était même allé jusqu'à imaginer ce que cela lui ferait d'y poser les siennes. Pourquoi donc? Pourquoi Dean plus que quelqu'un d'autre. Telle était la question qui lui revenait à chaque fois en tête. Y avait-il une réponse? Peut-être était-ce parce que Dean avait été le premier à réellement s'intéresser à lui? Peut-être avait-il _besoin _de cet intérêt de la part de son ami?

Cependant, la tristesse rongeait Castiel car Dean lui avait clairement fait comprendre (bon d'accord, sous-entendu) que son truc à lui, c'était les femmes. Pourquoi Castiel avait-il diable choisi le corps d'un homme! Maintenant, il était coincé à l'intérieur de ce Jimmy Novak pour le reste de sa courte vie d'humain, avec un Dean incapable de l'aimer ainsi! Quelle ironie!

Malgré ces rares moments - que Castiel avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié et qu'il aimait se remémorer - où lui et Dean avaient été plus proches que de simples amis, il restait découragé. Dean, lorsqu'il estimait être allé trop loin, demandait à Castiel d'effacer sa mémoire. Et pourtant, Dean revenait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toujours vers lui. Castiel espérait à chaque nouveau rapprochement que cette fois serait celle dont Dean accepterait de se souvenir. En vain.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Castiel avait marché toute la journée. Il avait pensé à Dean, au Paradis, à Dean, à Abaddon et Crowley, à Dean, à Gadreel et encore à Dean,...

Il prit un bus pour revenir dans lequel il réfléchissait encore à l manière dont il pourrai se faire accepter de l'homme qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bunker, il remarqua Dean assit seul à la table au centre de la pièce principale, une bière à la main. Ce dernier indiqua à Castiel que Sam était sortit acheter le dîner et l'ex-ange s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Il eut soudainement très faim.

Castiel descendit les escaliers, le regard planté dans celui de Dean. Il s'approcha, prit la bière de ses mains et en avala une gorgée avant de la reposer sur la table.

Dean sentit son pouls s'accélérer, sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour faire un choix. Il vida le contenu de la bière d'une traite puis se leva, le cœur battant à tout allure. Il examina le visage de Castiel pendant presque une minute avant de le saisir fermement entre ses mains et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser dura environ cinq secondes. Dean se recula lentement, plongeant ses yeux dans les deux saphirs faces à lui. Il sourit en voyant que l'ex-ange ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il mit un moment à décoller ses doigts des joues de Castiel et à s'asseoir. Il déposa ses jambes sur la table sans rompre le lien visuel qui s'était établi entre eux.

À son tour, Castiel sourit. Enfin, se dit-il mentalement. Pour la première fois, Dean avait accepté de se souvenir.

Et plus jamais il ne demanda à Castiel de lui effacer la mémoire.

_Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à faire une review si vous avez aimé!_


End file.
